1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable drinker comprising a convertible water collector.
2. Background
Hunters know that game frequent watering holes and in some cases hunters will go to great lengths to find and claim a particular watering hole. Some hunters try to create watering holes by carrying out bathtubs, tarps and the like to create an artificial watering hole.
Ranchers also have to take measures to provide water for their herd and will often dig and line trenches for the collection of precipitation. This is an expensive endeavor and uncovered water holes quickly evaporate.
There exists a need for a portable water collection system that can collect and store precipitation so that it does not quickly evaporate.